chaosindivisvmfandomcom-20200215-history
Accatran Pattern Rocket Launcher
FLAKK MISSILES THAT DO NOT DO FLAK The Accatran Pattern Rocket Launcher is a weapon used by the Chaos Indivisvm that contains three rounds types: frag, krak, and flakk. They all explode and all share the same reload cycle, but a fully loaded launcher can cycle to a different round without reloading. It is available to every member of Chaos outside of the cult, which is why aerial vehicles end up with 5 seeker missiles following them once they are deployed. It is currently updated to version 1.082. This weapon has a slung attachment. The frag rocket is a dumb rocket that does not seek. It fires along a straight path towards its target. It has a 5(five) meter explosion diameter and deals 25 AT. It is both collision and LBA compatible. Frag rockets are useful for clearing emplacements, trenches, small rooms, deployables, and LBA-compatible objects/vehicles that are out of range of a grenade (or just because you want to be this guy.) The rockets can be dodged or intercepted. Krak rockets are dumb rockets that do not seek. It fires along a mostly straight path that slowly arcs downwards. It has a 3(three) meter explosion diameter for avatars and 6(six) meter explosion diameter for scripted objects and deal 35 AT. It is not LBA compatible. Krak rockets are useful for clearing deployables and destroying vehicles alongside krak grenades. These rockets can be dodged or intercepted. Flakk missiles, despite their name, are not missiles that use flak. They are missiles that do seek. They deal 25 AT and are LBA compatible. Flakk missiles are fired by the rocket launcher by switching to the flakk missiles, left clicking to begin acquiring a lock (an annoying series of beeps.) Once a lock is acquired, the user will be notified who the launcher has locked onto in their nearby chat and the launcher will emit a droning "doooooooooo" noise. The lock can be cleared by attempting to reload. The lock can be maintained even when switching firing modes and firing a new rocket. The lock can be maintained even if the avatar locked teleports.(DISREGARD THAT, I SUCK COCKS! IT'S FIXED) The missile will fire on the locked target by left clicking. Flakk missiles lock onto seated and non-seated avatars above a certain elevation (dread help pls) or situated above scripted objects. The missile will continue to seek the avatar if it has teleported during the time it has been launched.(And then collide with an object an do nothing.) The missile's speed is variable. It is usually slightly faster than the target it is seeking and will speed up if it is boosting. These missiles can be dodged or intercepted. There is currently a bug where, despite not being in flakk missile mode, the rocket launcher will lock onto avatars that are jumping above scripted objects. The Launcher now loses it's lock when the avatar hits the ground so that it won't continue to track Avatars after they're at infantry Altitude again, negating most of the reason for this "bug." Credits *